Bulletproof
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: The war is over, and in the big drunken happiness of the welcome back party, Naruto finds Hinata. She feels unstoppable and uncrushable. Fluff NaruHina


_Saladshla :_ **7 July 2011**  
><em>NaruHina, my choice. I was listening to a dubstep version of La Roux, and decided to listen to some of her originals. That led me to this; Bulletproof. Made me think of a smug Hinata for some reason, so now I'm writing a one shot for her! : )<br>PS : I have a massive infected insect bite on my shin and it won't stop itching! TTATT I go camping tomorrow. FML_

**Bulletproof  
><strong>_This time baby, I'll be bullet proof._

Hyuga Hinata felt quite timid, shyly standing in a massive, thumping, groping crowd full of crazy drunk lunatics and molesters. Dance (house, electro, dubstep, rap, hip hop, blues, smooth, cheery, anything.) music was thumping through the place and she could feel it amplified in her eardrums and chest, somehow constricted. It was a welcome home party for all the ninja; shinobi and kunoichi alike. Everything had changed since the fourth ninja world war, and somehow, cluelessly, she felt like she had been forgotten in all of the mass movement and attention. - Rather pitiful really, seeing as she was now elected as a Jonin. She still wore the standard protective chunin flak jacket, even though the chances of being stabbed at a party were rather dismal.

Though, maybe the chance of having her butt grabbed by a drunk stranger was a lot higher.

She fiddled with her hair, having grown out of the itty - bitty annoying finger poking. A rather rude and aggressive Suna shinobi had said -during the war- that it looked like two male genitals playing _"dick wars"_ with each other. After that, she altered her habit by twizzeling a midnight black lock of hair around her index and middle finger. Still, it always made her cheeks burn whenever she felt the need to fiddle with her hands. 'What a way to break a habit.' she thought, grimacing and turning red at the same time.

Now, the massive crowd of Konoha ninja weren't only being perverted and drunk, but they were also pleasantly chatty. So far she'd had a lovely chat with Ino-chan about growing her hair out even more, and shampoo products that could make it even silkier. Then, she'd surprisingly stumbled into Lee-kun's chest, who was standing on his toes to peek above the crowd with his gangly height, searching for Tenten and Neji-nii-kun. They'd briefly chatted about where he could find Neji —with Tenten- and Tenten —hanging out next to the punch bar- and Sakura-chan -trying to hook up with the local heartthrob. She'd politely lied about Sakura's whereabouts, not wanting to hurt Lee-kun with the information that Sakura was _NOT_ _interested _— in him.

Then, she'd met the woman wonder herself, face flushed from alcohol and the dancing, her sparkly green eyes lit up with happy glee, her arm hooked around Sasuke's. Hinata still couldn't quite hold down her murderous intent when she saw the silent Uchiha heir. He'd hurt Naruto-kun. _Her _Naruto-kun. But now she was feeling a bit alone, and no one wanted to talk to her. Not that she could really blame them, she looked like a beetroot most of the time, with her blushing face and stammering voice.

And her eyes were like a social barrier, she'd learnt. People with no pupils looked like they were either blind and owlish, or so stone-faced drunk that they'd gone starry eyed. That, or they had a crazy fetish for fashion contacts. But it was damned! Her eyes were opal coloured and natural, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Unless she sent extra chakra and blood to her eyes, then they looked a pleasant periwinkle colour. She sighed and closed her eyes, enveloping her world with darkness, dulling the sounds of cheering and music from her mind. Why not? Just for tonight. She could feel her eyes go a bit warm, in a nice and pleasant way. Before, her eyelids always felt a bit cold to the human touch.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder. "Hey Hinata! How's it going?" A loud and cheery, happy go lucky voice boomed from behind her. Oh God, it was Naruto-kun.

Well, ... at least _someone_ wanted to talk to her.

She felt warm in the face. Not wanting to seem like a cold hearted woman, denying him, she shakily turned around to face him, giving him a small, genuine little smile. He beamed back, grin full blown into something beautiful. She blushed and felt the urge to look at her feet, shuffle them and poke her fingers. She let out a small giggle, halfway between some sort of hiccup, and grinned back.

For some reason she just had to copy his shy attitude gesture and scratch the back of her neck.

His azure blue eyes were a bit wide, taking in the familiar gesture, as if noticing her properly for the first time, -surprised and a little heart felt. She blushed again, darker, sure that she was repeating her famous turnip / beetroot impression again. Naruto laughed, throwing back his head, patting her shoulder. She felt like she had just won the grand prize for 'the biggest sucker for attention' and that the blond was giving her the flowers along with the golden cup. Her eyes automatically shied downwards and she shuffled her feet, nervously twizzeling her hair in her fingers again.

Naruto noticed her _'down'_ emotions pretty soon, noticing that he most likely came across as making fun of her. He hesitated touching her, as if she'd snap at him if he touched her. Hinata flinched. She was usually calm and nice, and for someone as casual and cheery as Naruto-kun to hesitate to touch her - it hurt her feelings. She wasn't like Sakura, or Ino, or anyone particularly violet for that fact.

She looked up, a bit startled that Naruto-kun's hand brushed against her cheek. He hastily withdrew it though, blushing, letting out a short chuckle, and then closing his eyes and scratching the back of his neck. His casual habit just made both of them blush harder. Also, she must have seemed close to tears, because he was suddenly apologising, waving his hands back and forth in front of himself, looking very guilty. She hastily told him with a shaky voice that it was all right, and that he was forgiven.

His gorgeous eyes widened in realisation, taking in something about her. Hinata truly hoped that she didn't have a random piece of food next to her mouth. Naruto opened his mouth like a gaping koi fish and exclaimed :

"Oooh! Your eyes are pretty! How did you do that?"

Apparently people with periwinkle coloured eyes were popular and attention attracting.

VERY popular.

With Naruto-kun.

The handsome blond was taking in her 'new' eyes with a sort of cute yet silly childish eagerness, looking at her from every angle. His face was particularly close to her own. He seemed oblivious to how close their faces were to each other's, or more importantly; their mouths. She blushed crimson. The dark haired kunoichi somehow hoped that she could faint then and there; stumbling straight into his arms, incidentally stealing a kiss. Somewhat regrettably, she didn't pass out and Naruto inspection finished. The blond leant back, turning his index fingers and thumbs as if he were taking in camera shots of her red face.

She held a strand of hair and stroked it with both hands, rather shy. She opened her mouth, words tumbling out in a broken and disorientated mess. "U-um, Naruto-kun, h-how are you? I- …" Naruto pulled a confused face at her question, lower lip stuck out and right eyebrow pulled up, blue eyes curious. She blushed and played with her hair. "I heard that you'd been in a very bad accident." She surprised herself by not stammering. She could NOT stammer, she knew that herself, it's just when she was nervous or shy that she stuttered.

And everyone knew that_Naruto + Hinata = Oblivious blonde and stuttering beetroot._

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head, blushing. "Oh! Thanks Hinata. The doctors said that I need regular checkups and other _bullshit_ like that. The bastard really did a good one on me." She blushed at his praise, but frowned at the mention of Sasuke. Naruto-kun noticed. "Huh? Hinata? Don't you like him?" He seemed a bit hurt, disappointed. Uchiha Sasuke, was, after all, his best friend, rival and figurative brother. He scratched the back of his neck and turned his head sideways, a look in his eyes that didn't really fit with what he was saying. He was probably a bit down put. "Well, I can't really blame you, he's a prickly bitch when he wants to be." His eyes were wrong, his facial expression was wrong, even the way he said it was wrong. This wasn't Naruto-kun, it was a sort of hollow Naruto, one that was in a bit of a funk, sulky, sad, mask off and true face revealed.

Hinata gulped and felt a bit guilty. But only a bit. She shook her head from side to side faintly, shakily raising her right hand and placing it over his chunin flak jacket, over his heart. She turned bright red, but was determined to not faint or remove her hand. Naruto's cheeks turned a bit pink, shock and surprise flashing across his face. "He, … he _hurt_ you. He hurt Naruto-kun. You suffered so much, I always saw it, even when, y-you were smiling so brightly."

Naruto's lower lip trembled and his blue eyes sparkled. For a brief second Hinata swore that he looked like a little child again, deeply touched and innocently happy, as if a dream somehow came true. Next second she got engulfed in a bear hug from the spiky haired shinobi. She turned the colour of a beetroot again and she was pretty sure that steam would soon be seen coming off of her head and face. Her hand was crushed against his chest, and his arms tightened protectively around her, perhaps even squeezing her chest against his harder. She fainted.

With a smile on her face.

. . . . . . . . .

"Oh! Oi! Hinata! _Hinata! Oi,_ wake up Hinata!"

Hinata could feel a few light, gentle even, slaps on her cheeks. Still, she preferred the warm blackness that she'd become so familiar with. It seemed to coax her back, envelope her in a warm blanket, snug and safe. But she knew that it was deceiving. Fainting and being unconscious could sometimes create permanent brain damage. She was one of the lucky few that never got any. Naruto-kun slapped her again, but it felt more like he caressed it than anything else. Still, she didn't really resurface from her little flop 'n' thud when the -secretly- attractive blond had hugged her.

So Naruto-kun tried something new.

Hinata gasped and squealed, jumping awake and limp arms flailing through the air like a giant windmill. The black haired kunoichi came face to face with an incredibly amused blond with a foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Gu?" Hinata mumbled, thrown off whack, somewhat speechless with her inspirer's tactic. His -admittedly sexy- grin widened. He pinched and pulled her cheeks again, making her mouth stretch and pout, electing another _'Gu?'_ sound of confusion from her. Suddenly, it clicked in her head.

The girl gasped and squeaked, pulling her face away from his crab like pinchy hands. She placed her hands over her cheeks, blushing furiously. Naruto seemed completely okay with whatever had just happened, in fact, he seemed a little entertained by her reaction. Hinata pretended to scowl at him, still blushing and rubbing her abused cheeks, but only half-heartedly, she could never hate him for doing such a silly little thing. She was just playing. He noticed and grinned back at her, pretending to be a meanie. She feebly smiled at his playfulness.

Now she noticed; there was no noise, only very dulled party sounds, and a few lone crickets making themselves heard. They were outside, in the lit up back door to the massive building. Naruto-kun had most likely freaked and taken her outside for fresh air or something. Her eyes stared, hypnotised, at his moisturised lips. They were so close . . .

Naruto leant in even more, eyes half closed, a faint pink hue on his cheeks. His hands were next to her hands on the floor, his knees beside her legs . . .

And then he sat next to her.

Hinata felt so wronged.

Naruto laughed loudly.

Bastard!

She lunged at him, crashing to the ground on top of him. Naruto yelped. She silenced him, kissing him fiercely.

Naruto's cheeks turned very red as she withdrew, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

She smirked at him, and for that brief moment, Hyuga Hinata felt bulletproof.

_Saladshla: Sorry, this is a really old one-shot that I made back in July, and just now proof-read it and have decided to post it here. : ) Hope you like it!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**__ EATCATBUFFET LOVES REVIEWS!_


End file.
